whomaniakifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
David Morrissey
thumb David Morrissey - (ur. 21 czerwca 1964 roku w Knotty Ash, w Liverpoolu, w Anglii) – angielski aktor, reżyser i scenarzysta filmowy, teatralny i telewizyjny. Życiorysedytuj Kariera teatralna:edytuj Rozpoczął karierę aktorską od występów na scenie Teatru Everyman's Youth w Liverpoolu, gdzie urodził się i dorastał jako najmłodszy z czworga dzieci. Po ukończeniu studiów na Royal Academy of Dramatik Arts (RADA), przez dwa lata związany był z Royal Shakespeare Company, a potem występował z zespołem teatralnych Stratford East, w National Theatre, a także w Cheek By Jowl i Manchester Royal Exchange. Debiutował na małym ekranie w serialu TV "Jedno lato" (One Summer, 1983) o dwóch nastoletnich uciekinierach z Liverpoolu. Następnie pojawiał się w filmowych produkcjach telewizyjnych. Kariera filmowaedytuj W roku 1996 debiutował jako scenarzysta krótkometrażowego filmu The Barber Shop, a dwa lata potem wyreżyserował krótkometrażowy dramat A Secret Audience. Założył własną firmę producencką Tubedale Films, która koprodukowała m.in. nagrodzony komediodramat Patrice Leconte "L’homme du train" (2002) z udziałem Jean Rochefort i Johnny’ego Hallydaya. Za rolę Ministra Skarbu Gordona Browna w dramacie telewizyjnym Stephena Frearsa The Deal (2003) otrzymał w Londynie nagrodę brytyjskiego Royal Television Society dla najlepszego aktora. Wzbudził sensację swoją decyzją, kiedy zagrał postać zatrudnionego przez Scotland Yard psychiatry Dr. Michaela Glassa, który pada ofiarą intryg pisarki i niebezpiecznej uwodzicielki w kontynuacji thrillera erotycznego Nagi instynkt 2 (2006) z Sharon Stone. Życie prywatneedytuj Jest mężem Esther Freud - powieściopisarki, prawnuczki sławnego twórcy psychoanalizy Zygmunta Freuda i córki brytyjskiego artysty malarza Luciana Freuda. Mają dwoje dzieci. Wybrana filmografia * 2010: Centurion jako Bothos * 2008: Doctor Who jako Jackson Lake * 2008: John Lennon. Chłopak znikąd (Nowhere Boy) jako Bobby Dykins * 2008: Kochanice króla (The Other Boleyn Girl) jako Thomas Howard - Książę Norfolku * 2008: Rozważna i romantyczna (Sense and Sensibility) jako Pułkownik Christopher Brandon * 2008: Is There Anybody There? jako Ojciec * 2007: Cape Wrath jako Danny Brogan * 2007: Koń wodny: Legenda głębin (The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep) jako Kapitan Hamilton * 2007: Plaga (The Reaping) jako Doug * 2006: Nagi instynkt 2 (Basic Instinct 2) jako Dr Andrew Glass * 2006: Viva Blackpool jako Ripley Holden * 2005: Stoned jako Tom * 2005: Wykolejony (Derailed) jako Sam * 2004: Blackpool jako Ripley Holden * 2003: The Deal jako Gordon Brown * 2003: Maleńkie życie (This Little Life) jako Richie MacGregor * 2003: Rozgrywki (State of Play) jako Stephen Collins * 2002: Bez nadzoru (Out of Control) jako Mike * 2002: Murder jako Dave Dewston * 2002: Spyhole jako Bill Miller * 2001: Kapitan Corelli (Captain Corelli's Mandolin) jako Kapitan Gunther Weber * 2000: Born Romantic jako Fergus * 2000: Głosy (Some Voices) jako Pete * 2000: Klub samobójców (The Suicide Club) jako Henry Joyce * 1999: Chłopak na gwałt poszukiwany (Fanny and Elvis) jako Rob * 1998: Nasz wspólny przyjaciel (Our Mutual Friend) jako Bradley Headstone * 1998: Hilary i Jackie (Hilary and Jackie) jako Kiffer * 1998: The Commissioner jako Murray Lomax * 1998: Niebezpieczny związek (Big Cat) jako Leo * 1997: Holding On jako Shaun Southerns * 1996: Into the Fire jako Ride * 1996: The One That Got Away jako Sierżant Andy 'Mac' McNab * 1995: Devil's Advocate jako Matthew Salt * 1994: The Knock jako Gerry Birch * 1992: Kraina wód (Waterland) jako Dick Crick * 1992: Black and Blue jako DC Norman Mills * 1992-1994: Between the Lines jako Inspektor Dilke (gościnnie) * 1992: Umrzeć to za mało (Framed) jako Lawrence Jackson * 1991: Robin Hood - książę złodziei jako Mały John * 1990: The Storyteller: Greek Myths jako Tezeusz * 1990: The Widowmaker jako Bob * 1988: Wyliczanka (Drowning by Numbers) jako Bellamy